


Двести лет

by Kuromelis



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromelis/pseuds/Kuromelis
Summary: не настолько большой срок, чтобы устать от жизни
Relationships: Maiza Avaro/Firo Prochainezo
Kudos: 1





	Двести лет

**Author's Note:**

> преслеш Майза/Фиро
> 
> не считаю, что это достойно отдельного фанфика, но это здесь, потому что они такие до невозможности нежные и хорошие, что сердце за них болит

Майзе нравится наблюдать за Фиро. Нравится видеть его вечную улыбку, нравится баловать его, нравится неспешно ходить с ним по улицам торопящегося города, нравится беседовать с ним.

Двести лет - это не настолько большой срок, чтобы устать от жизни. Но Майза чувствует, будто год за годом тянется в медленной муке, в страхе, в дыхании Сцилларда за спиной, в его правой руке на собственном лбу в ночных кошмарах. Мерзкое чувство гниёт где-то под рёбрами и застревает в исцарапанной глотке, и Майза уже не помнит, как было по-другому. Вся его жизнь в этой гнили, и сам он будто слеплен из неё. Только дотронься - испачкаешь пальцы.

Фиро кажется Майзе самым искренним человеком за всю его долгую жизнь. В его глазах нет пелены зла и лицемерия - желание помочь, желание отдать всего себя ради других. Майзе кажется, что он видит в чужом взгляде пляшущих чертей, миллионы фейерверков и мягкую карамель. Майзе кажется, что когда-нибудь он в этом взгляде утонет, даже не успев понять, увязнет, словно в болоте, уйдёт на чужое тихое дно, не смея шевельнуться. Даже не пытаясь. 

Мысли о бессмертии, о страшной тайне впервые отходят на второй план, теряются в смехе мальчишки и звоне стаканов. Фиро подхватывает шляпу - ту самую - и вскакивает в поток кружащихся в бессмысленном танце людей, улыбается беззаботно, цепляет кого-то под руку, снова кружится, снова смеётся. Майза следит внимательно, не отрывает жадного взгляда, с лёгкой полуулыбкой, ревнует слабо и неуместно. Фиро не его и его никогда не будет. Он это знает и особо-то не нужно, лишь бы рядом был всегда открытый и искренний.

Иногда Майза смотрит, как Фиро дерётся с присущей лёгкостью и озорством в глазах, будто это лишь новая игра, правила которой подчиняются ему. Бессмертный и оттого бесстрашный или бессмертный от того, что бесстрашный. Майза лишь покачивает головой и покровительно улыбается, глядя на вновь изорванный костюм и нетронутую шляпу, а где-то в лёгких приятное тепло позволяет, наконец, дышать. Фиро улыбается шальным ребёнком, а Майза просто не может перестать смотреть на такое чистое и откровенное, плещущееся вокруг, на того, что доверяет ему свою жизнь.

Двести лет - это, кажется, не настолько большой срок, чтобы устать от жизни. И Майза оживает снова.


End file.
